Daughters of the Atom
by Whispering Maiden
Summary: Mojo kidnaps the daughters of X-men from different universes and brings them to his twisted world for entertainment. Get ready for the reappearance of characters like Shadow, Alanta Summers, Claire Lebeau, Leah Logan and Eva Wagner! Using OCs from my past stories! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

xXx

Shadow, Alanta Summers, Claire Lebeau, Leah Logan and Eva Wagner!

So, a story combining all my OC's...oh my goodness.

I have no idea why I'm doing this. It might be completely dumb and I don't know if anyone's interested in reading this. But people have asked for more from stories like My Darling Demon, Daughter of the Phoenix and Beginning of the Shadow. For characters like Leah and Claire (if you're currently reading stories about them), their stories are still going, so it might be a little harder for them.

Review if you want to read more!

JC Posch

xXx

Chapter 1: Cathleen, the Shadow.

Cat crept in the shadows, studying her target's every move. The way he made no sudden movements but took his time and made sure the ones he was doing were right. His careful movements were contradicted by his eyes darting every which way, trying to catch a glimpse of her. She took a slow deep breathe, taking in his scent. There was an odour of paint and cinnamon under his musk of sweat, but she couldn't smell blood. He hadn't spilt any yet. She could hear his heart hammering in his broad muscled chest, giving away his excitement and nervousness.

Suddenly his head turned her way, and he smirked. She crouched lower, trying to stay hidden in the darkness but preparing a fighting stance. The large figure surged towards her, no longer taking care for each precise movement he made. Their game of cat and mouse was over, time for action.

When he was about five feet from Cat, she leapt then rolled out of his path. Now behind him, she kicked out swiftly to knock his feet out from under him. Before he realised what was going on, Cat gave him a push so that he would fall on his chest instead of his back. The moment he hit the ground, she launched myself onto his back and took his muscle arms in a hold. Like a viper, she jabbed the area of the back known to temporarily paralyze a person's arms. She was too far for his legs reach her and his arms were now immobile.

"Make sure you are out of the way of his still able limbs before going into you final move, which might be to snap his neck or paralyze him for good. In this case, you probably want to find out why he was after you, so knock him unconscious or," Cat instructed as she put an arm on his shoulder then wrapped the same arm around his neck and locked her hands. Then flexing her bicep against his neck, while pushing her forearm against the other side of his neck. He struggled, but the hold was nearly impossible to escape, even with his superior strength. "Hold this position until you are sure he is unconscious, try not to suffocate him."

She freed her boyfriend before he went cataleptic and looked up at the assembly of teenage girls in the bleachers, who watched them with utmost interest. "And that concludes our demonstration of taking down larger opponents. Any questions?"

The full lights to the Danger Room came on and my students blinked at the sudden brightness. Most had out binders and were taking notes, while others just looked down in awe. It was a shock to them that Cat had actually been able to take down the newest member to the X-men, Piotr (Peter, since coming to America) Rasputin, the Colossus without my mutant powers. A lot of them had lost money, betting against her.

Cat got off of Peter as he still tried to get his breathe back and walked closer to the bleachers that held the girls who came to her Women's Defence Classes, wiping sweat from her damp forehead.

"Did you really not use your powers on 'im?" One girl asked. She was in grade nine and was required to take this course.

"No, I didn't. That was the point of this class, to show you how to defend yourself without your powers against a larger opponent. Agility, keeping a calm mind and thinking ahead of the attacker will ensure your safety." Cat answered. "Peter didn't use his powers either. We both wore these rings created by S.H.I.E.D that neutralizes our mutant X-gene so we couldn't use them even if we wanted to."

"I've got one," Jubilee, a girl in Cat's year asked, popping a bubble made by her pink gum. "How do we know he just didn't go easy on you because you're his girlfriend?"

"Do you really think any guy would want to lose to a girl in front of a class full of other girls? Do you see this egg on my noggin?" Cat asked good naturedly, pointing up at the still swelling bruise to the side of her forehead. Jubilee was a friend, but one of those friends that you have to resist strangling sometimes. Cat thought that Jubilee was just taking this class as some form of entertainment and so she could heckle her. "Nope, Peter tried his best and was a skilled opponent; this was a real fight and was a real demonstration of how a fight would go if you were attack/stalked by a larger person."

"Why wouldn't you just use your powers?" Another girl asked.

_Okay, kind of answered that before the demonstration, _Cat thought a little irritated.

"Because you might not have your powers to help you at sometime. Some of you don't even have defensive or offensive abilities, that's why you're here. The X-men all have great powers, but they also know hand-to-hand combat because they know they can't always rely just on those powers." Cat answered. "Any more questions?"

The girls in the bleachers didn't show any sign of wanting to ask questions. Seeing them like this, it was weird for Cat. Listening and trying to learn from her, trusting that SHE knew what she was doing? This was all so crazy. Most of the girls here were in their early teens, but there were many girls who Cat's own age and still coming to learn from her. When these lessons first started they treated it like a joke. Not that Cat could blame them, she was some girl not that much older (or even younger than, in some cases) droning on and on about ways to defend yourself. It wasn't until Cat started adding demonstrations and practical classes that this course was started to actually be taken seriously. At the Xavier Institute, everyone had defence classes and Danger Room sessions when they got to a certain age; but this was a class Storm and Cyclops had thought up of. A class taught by a female to girls to teach them how to defend themselves in the world not only because they were mutants, but because they were female.

The world is a dangerous place for mutants, but there are different dangers for girls as well. This class is to give these girls the methods and knowledge to defend themselves.

It shocked Cat when she was asked to do these classes. She was in her last year of high school, a teenager, not a teacher or X-man. Why should she be given the task of this when there were so many better people to do the job? Scott Summers (aka Cyclops) muttered something about 'I had enough experience' 'it will be easier for them to learn if they see a girl like them can do these things' 'it'll give me experience for the future". Oh, and all the women teachers/X-men had enough on their plates to deal with and the men didn't think it would be appropriate to teach a class of just girls. So Cat got stuck with the job.

No, that's not fair to think of it like that, Cat scolded herself. You've come to like teaching these girls and don't pretend you don't!

"Alright, so no more questions?" Cat said to the class, giving them one more chance. No one said anything, so she continued. "Alright, lets all give Mr. Rasputin a big thank you for helping with the demonstration today."

By now Peter was sitting up on the floor his arms draped on his legs. The girls gave him some polite clapping; some getting creative. Cat head some catcalls and giggling, and was sure it was Jubilee who screamed out "Russian boys are hot stuff!".

"Okay, so I'll see you all on Monday. I want you all to practice the moves we learned this week and go over your nerve charts, you can't do acupuncture defence moves if you can't remember where to hit them. And you all know where to find me if you need help."

"Can Peter help us instead?" Cat heard a voice call out. The girls giggled at that and Cat saw Peter's face go red.

"You're dismissed!" Cat said sternly. "Oh, and we're getting a guest speaker in on Tuesday. Mr. Logan, Wolverine. Its going to be good."

The room filled with chatter as the girl got their stuff together and started to file slowly out of the Danger Room. Once they were alone, Cat went back over to Peter.

He was beautiful, inside and out. His thick black hair and innocent blue eyes, his puppy dog perfect smile and his perfect skin. Plus his amazing body. He was a giant. Standing at six feet five, he was all muscle. But looks aren't everything, Cat wouldn't be with him if it weren't for his beautiful soul. He was very sweet and loving, never wanting to hurt anyone's feelings. He would put his foot in his mouth every once in awhile, and he gets so embarrassed that he'll blush. He makes you feel as if you are perfect, or as close to it as its gonna get. He's also brilliant and an artist. He picks out things that no one else can see or imagine, and then uses his gift to put it on paper and show it to the world.

Cat know for every teenage girl its always 'love' not 'like', but in this case she really believes she loves him.

"Thanks again Peter, I really owe you one. I guess I won't leave my lesson planning till the night before so I won't have to beg for help again." Cat smiled sheepishly.

"Its alright, I liked helping you." Peter smiled back, his Russian accent making her swoon a little (Cat never thought a Russian accent could be so sexy before meeting Peter). "Though I'm not sure I'll feel the same way when my comrades hear that I was beat by a girl."

His tone told her his was teasing but she still raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? You think its embarrassing to lose to a girl?" Cat asked coolly.

"To a little girl? Of course it's embarrassing!" Peter went on. "Maybe they'll understand when I tell them I was not allowed to use my powers."

"I wasn't allowed to use my powers either." Cat countered, pulling off the ring she wore to block her powers. "But if you'd like to try again, I'd be happy to whoop your steel butt again."

Cat stood right in front of him, drawing herself to her full height. She wasn't that big, only five feet two inches tall. Her muscles were small and lean, but hard as rocks. She knew how silly she looked. The couple got a lot of teasing from their friends about how the "midget was dating a giant". Usually she didn't mind, but it was kind of hard to be taken seriously at times like this when he's so large.

"What if I told my friends that my girlfriend abuses me?" Peter asked.

Using her telepathic powers, she flew up to be eye level with Peter.

"You know you like my abuse." Cat said, kissing him passionately. Once she knew he was too involved in the kiss to notice, she dropped down and tripped him. Using her powers, she made mental ropes to bind his limbs to his side.

"Do you want to tell the guys that a 'little girl' beat you twice, or shall I?" Cat cooed.

Instead of getting mad (Peter hardly ever gets mad) he laughed. "Alright, alright, you're the winner. Will you let me go now?"

Cat smiled and released her mental binds. Just to make sure no feelings were hurt (and because she love doing so), she kissed Peter again softly. "Better?"

"Much. So do you wish to go get some breakfast now?" Peter asked.

Cat dipped down to grab her gym bag. "Love to, but I'm supposed to go to town with Logan."

Logan, Wolverine, had this reputation at the school of being a father figure to the girls who needed it. He's protective of them, offers them help, and takes them out to breakfast once in a while to let them get away. His girls are called part of his 'litter', because of his code name. For whatever reason, he decided that Cat was going to be under his protection.

She gave Peter a quick peck of a kiss before running out of the Danger Room, her gym bag banging against her side. She was already a little late for their breakfast date.

"Please stay? I'll let you abuse me some more!" Peter called.

Cat laughed and continued running. She rounded the corner to see a woman standing in her path and was forced to skid to a stop to avoid crashing into her.

"Oh, sorry." Cat apologized, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "I almost crashed into you."

The woman was very tall and fit looking. She had extremely pale skin and long, silverish white hair. She had six arms, like Jenny. But unlike Jenny, there was something cruel in her eyes.

She gave Cat a feral grin and held up a sword in one hand. Behind her opened a large black hole, and she grabbed her hand and pulled her through.

xXx

Chapter 2: Claire Lebeau, Daughter of a Thief

Be a cop, they said. It'll be fun, they said. Officer Claire Lebeau thought sarcastically to herself as she ran down the cold wet streets of New York.

She was supposed to be going home for the weekend, but her plans were delayed when a black cat crossed her path. Whenever the thief known as the Black Cat broke the law, Claire was called in to bring her down. It had become a habit to send Claire after the Cat ever since her first day on the force had proven that she could handle her.

Dumb, dumb cat! I've probably missed dinner with my family by now because I've been chasing her for over two hours! Now I'm cold, I'm wet, I'm hungry, and I'm in a really bad mood!

I tried not to think of Blake, who would also be at the mansion this weekend visiting his brother. Mmm, Blake…

They'd been spending more time together, ever since they found out each other's little secrets. Of course they spent time together at work, since they were partners, but after work as well. They'd go out for drinks or burgers, or just go over to each other's places and hang out. Having Blake know about her mutation had made things a lot easier. Now she didn't have to worry about giving herself away as a mutant to him when she used her powers while on the job. And she didn't have to wear sunglasses or contacts around him when they were alone.

She saw a flash of white hair fly around a corner.

Ah, I've got you now, Cat! I thought triumphantly, speeding after her. I knew she had just cornered herself into a block alleyway, so now I could.

But the white haired woman was not the infamous Black Cat. I had no clue who she was.

"Who are-ah!"

I was pulled into a glowing black hole before I could even finish my sentence.

xXx

Okay, is anyone actually interested in this story? Please review if you are and I'll continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Eva Wagner sat on the rug in her bedroom, humming happily to herself as she worked. The X-men were at a meeting with the Shii'ar, so Jack was babysitting her. But it was also date night for him and his girlfriend, Jenny, so she had to stay in her room. While she'd much rather be out in the living room with them, Jack had begged her to stay out of the way. He had even paid her twenty bucks to hide out in her room.

But Eva was okay with it, because she was working on a craft. She was making herself a tail like her dad's. She had taken one of Jack's blue shirts (she hoped he wouldn't mind) and used scissors to cut a long stringy tail from it. She had then cut out a triangle from the shirt and stapled it to the one end of the tail.

Proudly, she held her masterpiece before her.

"Just like Daddy's." She announced to herself, smiling.

Eva didn't like how she didn't look like her dad. Her skin was white while his was blue (her favourite colour!). He had sharp, pointed canine like teeth, only three fingers on each hand and a tail. She didn't even have his yellow eyes or black hair (though she once had tried to alter her hair colour with a black permanent marker once, which had gotten her in big trouble). The only resemblance between them physically was that they both had pointed, elf like ears. But that wasn't good enough for Eva. She wanted for people to look between the two of them and think 'this must be your daughter!'.

Evan blew her thick, uncontrollable blue and white hair out of her face as she took up the stapler once more to attach the homemade tail to her pants. Experimentally, she wiggled her bum and watched as the tail followed her movement. She gave an excited squeal and began jumping around her room, pretending she was teleporting.

"BAMF, BAMF!" She shrieked happily, completely engulfed in her game. "BA-"

Jack opened Eva's bedroom door and peeked in, an annoyed look on his face. "Eva! What are you-Eva?"

Jack entered the girlish bedroom, not seeing his niece. "Eva?"

He looked under the bed, in the closet and behind the drapes. His panic built. "Eva, if you're hiding you better come out right now!"

He got no response. "I'm going to call your dad and he's going to be really mad. I'll give you to the count of three to come out. One, two…three!"

Still the little girl did not appear. Jenny poked her head in the room. "Jack, what is it?"

"Eva's gone."

xXx

Chapter 4: Alanta Summers, Daughter of the Phoenix

_What could possibly be more boring than watching paint dry? Easy, family game night with your parents._ Aly thought sullenly.

"Just a little reminder for everyone, I can read minds." Jean announced as she rolled the dice.

_Oops,_ Aly grinned sheepishly at her mother.

"What was that, honey?" Scott asked, moving his Monopoly piece further down the board.

"Nothing, your daughter is just bored by us dear." Jean replied easily. "By the way, I own that. Fork over the cash."

"Don't make me out to be the bad guy." Aly countered. "It's not like I don't want to spend time with you guys, it's just, why board games? We could actually do something _fun_. Like go on a vacation to a ski hill! Or set up a paint ball arena on the grounds and shoot each other with paint! Anything!"

"Aly, eighty percent of our lives are doing something hectic. What's the harm in just taking a night easy once a week?" Scott asked.

"The problem is that it's so _boring_ that my brain is melting out of my ears." Aly moaned. "I hate Monopoly!"

"You're just in a mood because Peter's away." Mom said gently.

"No! Well, maybe a little." Aly admitted. "But that doesn't change the fact that Monopoly is boring, pointless and goes on forever!"

"Ah, the joys of raising a teenager." Scott said under his breath as he took his turn. Jean shot him a smile.

Aly grumbled to herself, seeing that she was out numbered. She might have been having a better time if her boyfriend, Peter Rasputin, had been there to cheer her up. But unfortunately for her, he was currently visiting his family in Russia. So that meant she was stuck moving a tiny little iron around a board by herself.

In fact, her whole life seemed really boring at the moment. Compared to the drama that she encountered daily when she lived with the Brotherhood, or the terror she faced when she was being possessed by the Phoenix (not that she'd ever want to go back to that), her life now was really dull. She wasn't old enough to go on missions with the X-men. Or so her parents thought. Other than being a mutant and having superheroes for parents, she was a normal teenager.

And that was boring!

Okay, time to liven things up around here, Aly thought with a mischievous smile.

"Oh no! There's a stick up at the bank!" Aly yelled. "Millions of dollars are being stolen!"

Her father looked over at her in confusion. "What are you-"

Aly flashed him an impish smile before grabbing the white plastic tray filled with Monopoly money and sprinted away, laughing.

Her parents sighed in unison.

"I blame you for her weirdness." Scott said calmly to his wife.

"Hey, don't blame me, I was dead for a bit." Jean countered, standing up. "Now let's go catch us a bank robber."

The small family chased each other around their apartment, creating a much more interesting game. At one point Scott had Aly cornered and had almost gotten a hold on the fake money, but Aly flew over his head and began throwing fake one dollar bills at him mockingly. Jean switched sides halfway through and became a robber herself when Aly bribed her to the dark side with ten thousand dollars.

Jean and Aly stood together, laughing and trying to catch their breaths.

"Where did he go?" Aly asked.

"Ha!" Scott leapt over the couch where he'd been hiding and grabbed Aly, making her scream in surprise. "I got you!"

"No!" Aly moaned.

"Hand over the money or else your partner's going to get it!" Scott, who was usually practical and serious when with anyone but his family, had really gotten into the game.

"Don't give it to him!" Aly warned dramatically. "Whatever he does, don't give it to him!"

"Think you're so tough now, do you?" Scott said in a menacing voice. "Let's see how tough you are when you're being tortured!"

Scott began tickling his daughter mercilessly, making her shriek and squeal with laughter.

"Dad, stop! Stop!" Aly laughed.

"What's that? I can't hear you!" Scott said happily.

"MERCY!" Aly yelled. "Mom, give him the money!"

Jean gave her daughter an apologetic smile. "Sorry sweetie, but I'm taking the money and going to the Dominican. Bye!"

"MOM!" Aly wailed as Jean sauntered out of the room, holding the money over her head in victory.

"Ms. Summers, I'm giving you one chance. Join the side of good and help right what was wronged," Scott offered, still tickling Aly. "or perish."

"I give! I'll be a good guy!" Aly promised.

Scott released Aly, smiling. "Now, let's go get your mom."

Fifteen minutes later, the Monopoly money was back in its box, with Scott and Jean sitting in the living room, still laughing. Aly, with a five hundred dollar bill sticking out of her red hair, went to the fridge to get herself a drink.

"Do you guys want anything?" Aly called, pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"I wouldn't mind a water, sweetie." Jean called back. A few moments pasted, but Aly hadn't responded. "Aly?"

Jean looked at Scott, who just shrugged. Jean stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Aly, you okay in here?"

Aly was no where to be seen. There was a broken glass on the floor and a puddle of orange juice forming from a carton also lying on the floor. Jean's hand flew to her mouth and her heart squeeze painfully.

"Scott!" Jean yelled.

Scott ran into the room to see Jean on the floor, clutching her heart.

"I can't sense her." Jean cried, tears welling up in her eyes. "We've lost her again!"


	3. Chapter 3

Cathleen awoke with a pounding headache. She moaned as she forced herself into a sitting position, clutching her head. She took a moment to wait for the unpleasant nausea to pass than looked up to see a green canopy of maples, willows and birch. A bright sun peeked through the tree branches and aimed for Cat's sensitive silver eyes, making her squint.

Her hands grabbed at the grass below her and her breaths came faster and shorter as panic rose in her. Cat had no idea where she was or how she got there. All she could remember was running into some woman with lots of arms and a weird helmet and then-

Cat bit her tongue to prevent herself from swearing out loud. This wasn't her first kidnapping experience. Barely a year ago she was kidnapped by her biological father Sabretooth and taken to a military base where for months she was held captive. She had been looking forward to moving past that traumatic experience, but it looked like she was going through it once more.

But why dump her in a forest? If this was Sabretooth, he would have locked her in a room, not given her a chance to escape by leaving her in the open like this.

Cat's head snapped around at the sound of a young voice call out. "Daddy? Daddy?"

Okay, this is making less and less sense, Cat thought. She closed her eyes and took in a breath, reaching out with her psychic senses. In her mind formed a rough map which she used to find the child's location. Fear and sadness radiated off the young one, making it easy to find the child. Hurriedly, Cat went off in search of the little girl.

"Daddy? I know I'm suppose ta be brave but it would be really good if you come get me now." Cat heard the child say as she came closer. "I'm sorry I hid my broccoli in the plant vase last night! If you come get me, I'll never do it again!"

Cat saw the little girl before she saw her. She was probably only five at most. She was wearing pajamas with penguins all over them. She was delicately boned with almost pure white skin, with a light spray of blue freckles across her cheeks. Her grey eyes held tears and her mane of blue and white hair was a mess with leaves and twigs. She also had the most beautiful blue and white wings that marked her as a mutant.

"Daddy?" The little girl heard Cat approach and spun around hopefully. Her face fell to see Cat standing where she hoped her father to be.

"Sorry sweetie, I'm not your dad." Cat apologized in a kind voice. She got down on one knee to seem less intimidating.

The little girl's lip trembled. "I wish you were."

Cat fought a laugh, knowing it might upset the girl further. "I know. What are you doing out here by yourself?"

Her beautiful wings twitched as the girl said. "I'm not supposed ta talk to strangers, sorry."

"That's a very good rule to follow." Cat replied. "But in this situation I think it will be okay. I'm a mutant too and I can help you."

The girl bit her lip, obviously conflicted.

Cat had lots of experience with younger kids. For a year she acted as a guardian for a group of kids. Leah, a little mutant girl whose parents had beaten to the point of death and left in a garbage bin to die, was very close to this girl's age. Cat had practically been the girl's mother.

"I'm Cathleen, what's your name?" Cat asked kindly.

"I'm Evangeline Wagner." The girl answered timidly. "People call me Eva."

Wagner? That's Nightcrawler's last name, Cat thought.

"That's a very pretty name. It means 'good little angel', did you know that?" Cat asked, hoping to make the small girl feel more comfortable with her.

Instantly the girl's face little up. "I do know dat! Daddy told me. Do you believe in angels?"

Cat smiled and pulled out the small silver cross she wore around her neck. "Yes, I do."

Eva crept closer to look at the necklace.

"Eva, do you know how you got out here?" Cat asked gently.

Eva's face fell. "I don't. I was playing in my room and a bad lady with lots of arms grab-ed me. I woke up here. Do you know where my Daddy is?"

"Sorry Eva, but I don't." Cat answered. So the strange woman had brought this little girl here (wherever here was) as well. But why? What was the connection between them and for what purpose?

"Eva, I don't know what's going on right now, but how about we stick together?" Cat offered, holding out her hand. "I'll look after you and try to get you home."

Eva's eyes gazed at the outreached hand and then at the silver cross around Cat's neck. Without saying a word, she took Cat's hand.


End file.
